powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia
Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (害水大臣ケガレシア, Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia) is the human-looking general with the Kegastick (ケガスティック, Kegasutikku) who leads the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark's Water Barbaric Machine Beasts. She has artificial human-like skin that regenerates and shoots steam from the projections on her back armor if she is in a foul mood. The handle on her head cuts off this leakage. She ends her sentences with "Ojaru", is a heavy drinker who hates to be called "Old Lady", sometimes enlarging from the anger being too much to fume out of her. She fits the theme of a steam-powered water boiler. When Saki was being imprisoned into 001 by Zontark, Kegalesia helps the Go-Ongers by transforming into Kega Yellow (ケガイエロー, Kega Ierō). Biography Go-Onger While under the guise of Rena Kegareshi (汚石 冷奈,'' Kegareshi Rena''), Kegalesia develops a vendetta against Hant Jou, due to his falling in love with her guise and calling her endearing names, like "pure," which are offensive to members of the Gaiark. It was with this taboo that she could never fall in love with Nigorl, as his ideas were the opposite of the Gaiark's. While the Go-Ongers were trapped in Samurai World, Kegalesia accidentally separates her Kegalesia Soul (ケガレシアソウル, Kegareshia Sōru) from her body, with her soul set into BOMPER by the other Ministers to convert the robot into Bompelesia (ボンパレシア, Bonpareshia) so they can take advantage of the situation by setting a trap. However, Bomper manages to regain control and ejects the Kegalesia Soul prior to being reinstalled back in her body. She occasionally joined Saki Rouyama and Miu Sutou in the 3-girl idol group G3 Princess, though the second time ended with her enlarging and being knocked into the distance by Engine-O G12. After Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein arrived to take control of the Gaiark, both Keglesia and Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas became greatly displeased that Yogoshimacritein was treating them as nothing more than pawns, which became worse after he was using them as shields to protect himself from the Go-Ongers' attacks. Eventually as an act of defiance, Kegalesia aided Kitaneidas in destroying Infinite Wastebin, only to be seriously damaged by Yogoshimacritein. In her last act, she reveals the location of the Deus Haguru Magear where the source of the Gairak's power was to Sosuke, Renn, and Saki. This allowed the three to realize they had to destroy it to save Hanto, Gunpei, Hiroto, Miu and the other Engines. Kegalesia and Kitaneidas then shut down as they tried to embrace their hands together one last time. In the finale after the defeat of Yogoshimacritein, Saki encountered a female customer that strikingly resemble Kegalesia whose she accidentally splashed her with strawberry cake. The customer is very angry that Saki dirtied her new coat but decided to forgive Saki because the cake itself is delicious. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger When Pollution President Batcheed attempts to make a deal with the Gedoshu to bring back his ministers to assist in his own plans, Kegalesia (who is now a wandering spirit) wants nothing more to do with him and escapes alongside the other two, where they were last seen wandering along the Sanzu River. After escaping, the three ate sushi from Genta's cart. Gokaiger Kelgalesia has appeared in two films tied to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, being the only villain to do so. She appeared along with Saki and Miu in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship as a member of G3 Princess to distract Baseball Mask for a third strike. She then returned with her Gaiark allies in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, where she is shown to remain a deceased wandering spirit just as previously in the Go-Onger cross-over with the Shinkengers. She (as well as her fellow Ministers) is jailed in Makuu Space under the Zangyack decree that they have chosen peaceful lives instead of causing panic. Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix Kegalesia, along with Kitaneidas and Yogostein, are eventually rebuilt by Noizoon of Eleki Clan Zontark, as they're no longer wandering spirits. Noizoon, however, uses the Ministers and the Ugatz to create Grayzky, until Noizoon betrays them off. When the Go-Ongers have found Hiroto, Grayzky tries to attack them, but a land mine blasts Grayzky, in which turns out to be made by Gaiark ministers, who eventually helped the Go-Ongers to fight the Zontark. Kegalesia also summons the Engines from Machine World and aids the Go-Ongers by borrowing Saki's Go Phone and Change Soul to transform into Kega Yellow, battling 001, which has Saki trapped. Luckily, the Go-Ongers successfully grabs Saki out of 001's body, at the same time, Kegalesia gets ejected by Saki into Go-On Yellow's suit. Kegalesia and Souji bring out the Engine Casts to summon the Engines to combine into Engine-Oh G7 to finish off Noizoon. Creations *Pipe Banki (2 & Movie) (First Banki) *Spray Banki (4 & Movie) *Bombe Banki (7 & Movie) *Mirror Banki (10 & Movie) *Hikigane Banki (13) *Kama Banki (14) *Oil Banki (16) *Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) *Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) *Manhole Banki (28) *Straw Banki (30) *Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) *Shower Banki (38) *Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) *Hedoro Banki (special) *Kettei Banki (48) (Final Banki) Abilities Arsenal *'Kegastick' - a weapon wielded by Kegalesia. It can be used as a whip or as a bladed weapon. *'Oil Pump' - unleashes dirty oil that can revive a member of the water pollution branch by rotating the tap on her left arm. *'Hydro Pump' - unleashes an extremely hot vapor attack onto her enemies. Regeneration Disguise Kegalesia can assume human form as part of her plan. All of her disguises feature a red tap on her head that resembles a hair decoration. Special Attack Due to her nature as the Water Pollution branch leader, she can execute Water Pollution Fusion (害水合身, Gaisui Gasshin) with any member of the same branch, boosting up their power as a result. As part of G3 Princess with Go-on Yellow and Silver, she performs Princess Cannonball (プリンセスキャノンボール, Purinsesu Kyanonbōru), after performing G3 Triangle (Ｇ３トライアングル, Jī Surī Toraianguru) which passes the ball made by them. Forms - Kega Yellow= Arsenal *Go Phone **Change Soul *Mantan Gun *Kega Stick When Saki was being imprisoned into 001 by Noizoon, Kegalesia uses Saki's Go-Phone and Change Soul to transform into Kega Yellow. Though she never used Mantan Gun, she prefers her own weapon Kega Stick. }} Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Kegalesia is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. She can be either a villain or an ally. Akibaranger Envisioning the girls in his life cosplaying Sentai characters, Nobuo Akagi saw ©Na as Kegalesia among other villainesses. Notes *Height: 191 cm (49.6 m: giant) *Weight: 54 kg (140.5 t: giant) *Her name is from on the Japanese word for "to get dirty" (汚れる, kegareru). *Before entering battle, Kelgalesia says, "The muddied and fetid waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" (濁り腐った水よ！　わらわ、害水大臣ケガレシア,'' Nigori kutta mizu yo! Warawa, Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia''). **''After transforming into her true form as part of the one-time only G3 Princess idol group, Kelgalesia says, "''Love me or regret it!! Kegalesia" (惚れなきゃ後悔！！ケガレシア, Horenakya Kōkai!! Kegareshia). **After transforming into Go-On Yellow for one-time only, Kegalesia says "Love me or regret it!! Kega Yellow" (惚れなきゃ後悔！！ケガイエロー, Horenakya Kōkai!! Kega Ierō). *Kegalesia is the only Gaiark general who did the transformation similar to the Go-Ongers (such as the Met-On! phrase) as part of one-time only G3 Princess idol group despite the fact that she doesn't require any Go-Onger transformation devices. **Kegalesia also transformed into Kega Yellow to aid the Go-ongers during Saki's absence. She is the only Gaiark Minister who becomes a one-time Sentai Yellow warrior. *Like her two partners, Kegalesia remains technically dead due to the events of Go-Onger; though appearing in cameos in both Shinkenger and Gokaiger, she remains a wandering spirit. **Though appearing as a member of G3 Princess post-death, this was not physically her but merely a delusion of Baseball Mask brought upon by the attack of the Gokaigers by using the Gorenger Storm. **In 10 Years Grand Prix, Kegalesia, along with her fellow ministers, is shown to have rebuilt, having previously appeared as ghosts. *Kegalesia is the most recurring villainess in Super Sentai. Portrayal Kegalesia is portrayed by . Appearances See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Banki Clan Gaiark Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Go-Ongers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers